


End Game

by Pareidolia



Series: The Ends of the Earth are Here [2]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pareidolia/pseuds/Pareidolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis's habit of never fully revealing his plan holds true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tzigane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/gifts).



> For tzigane - I wanted to write something more explicit in my other story, but the characters put their foot down, and so I did this instead. If taken in relation to my other story, it occurs after since I fail at pwp, but I think it can stand alone too.

After their first few kisses and ensuing encounter, or maybe more accurately, "fumbling," Butler expects Artemis to push for more. He's aware Artemis is as far from an ordinary teenager as possible, but Artemis is thorough to a frightening degree about some things, so it's not an unreasonable expectation.

So when Artemis continues with kisses, and the sheer heat between them takes them to bed, Butler restrains himself from taking it very far, telling himself Artemis isn't ready, and thwarting what he imagines to be Artemis's plan.

Of course, Butler doesn't recall that when Artemis plans, it succeeds. Especially when it's a long-term plan.

* * *

Artemis has a habit of feeling full disclosure of his plans is unnecessary, so when he tells Butler to book them the presidential suite at the Four Seasons in Giza, Butler hesitates when he recalls the last time they went to Egypt, but despite his reservations, does it anyway.

Egypt is unseasonably humid for this time of year and when he looks in the back, Artemis is tugging at the collar of his shirt and looking uncomfortable as he always does in the heat. He turns up the air conditioning. It must be something important that brought them here this season, but Butler doesn't ask. Artemis usually tells him when he needs to know.

* * *

The first night, after Butler's secured the premises -- he'd flown in a week in advance to set it up, but there's no such thing as too cautious when it comes to Artemis -- they have a lavish dinner brought in by room service. He inspects the flowers that came with it especially closely since they're not the norm for the room service here, but they look ordinary and once he declares the meal safe, they eat.

Artemis is damp from his shower, and he can barely make out the amused smirk from beneath the wet hair.

* * *

They wake up at dawn the second day for camel riding in the desert. Artemis hates physical activity – most, he amends – so Butler does ask then. He can't help if he doesn't know what they're looking for, after all, but Artemis tells him it's necessary.

Artemis's camel throws him every opportunity until Butler lifts him onto his, and still Artemis doesn't ask to go back, so it must be important. It's a sight to behold anyway; Butler's seen the pyramids before, as has Artemis, but never in the light of dawn with Artemis's weight warm and solid against his chest.

They spend the rest of the day in their room since Artemis is too sore to go anywhere after that ordeal. They dine on the balcony, courtesy of room service, and even while Butler's on high alert due to the security risk this location poses, he notices Artemis looks especially appealing for a day to be spent indoors.

* * *

Butler wakes up to a weight on his chest and when long fingers catch on his wrist before he can make it to his gun, he realizes it's Artemis.

Artemis's eyes glitter in the moonlight through the bulletproof windows, and his hands glide down to Butler's chest. His legs are silken against Butler's waist, and somewhere along the line, Artemis must have foregone his pajamas since he'd have noticed if those were missing when they turned in. Though they share a bed more often, and even now, they're both too used to their own and only really spoon together after a blinding climax.

Where this is quickly heading, if the slow roll of Artemis's hips is any indication. He surges up against Artemis, his hands fitting on his hips as well as they always do, and Artemis makes a breathless sound, apparently having been trying to speak.

He glares at Butler; Artemis dislikes being interrupted, as always. "I want to do more."

"More as in?" Butler questions, slipping his thumbs into the grooves of Artemis's bare hips and stroking the soft skin there.

"Penetration," Artemis says succinctly, squirming, and an explosive heat fills his mind at the thought. When he looks into Artemis's eyes, the raw desire makes him dizzy.

"I can hurt you," he says simply, slipping his hand under the pajama top Artemis still has on to curl around his cock. He's aroused enough to be wet at the tip, and then smooth nails dig into Butler's wrist to still him before he can do more.

Artemis's lips are parted, and Butler imagines he can see his brain trying to catch up. "You could hurt me with anything you do," Artemis finally says, as matter-of-factly as anyone could in his position. He releases Butler's wrist to settle on his cheek. "I know the rest is necessary."

"There are other things," Butler tries.

"We'll get to those too," Artemis replies, in a tone final enough that Butler realizes it's useless to object. Artemis touches his lips and Butler closes his eyes, kissing the slender digits while he considers the possibility of refusing, or walking out. The thought of hurting Artemis is quite possibly one of the most sickening ones he can have, but Artemis is unconcerned, and he trusts Artemis, trusts himself to protect Artemis, and maybe he can trust himself about this too.

Butler rolls them over, covering Artemis with his body, and settles between his legs when Artemis parts them with a pleased sigh. "Tell me when I should stop," Butler asks him quietly, as if most of his attention won't be on Artemis anyway.

He gets a little nod before Artemis's long arms wind around his neck and then they're kissing. The promise of the night seems to hang over them and Artemis's lips are curious and nimble, slyly eluding anything deeper until Butler cups his cheek and presses him back into the pillow for a proper kiss. Desire sits hot in his belly and under his mouth, Artemis goes needy and pliant, coaxing him to stay for longer than he should.

When Butler finally pulls away, the sound Artemis makes is desperate and he looks into his blown pupils, pressing a gentler kiss to those swollen lips. He looks too enticing like this, and Butler closes his eyes, trying to ignore the promising heat of his thighs around him. When he opens them again, he sets himself on undoing the neat buttons of Artemis's pajama top, revealing the smooth skin underneath.

A button snaps, falling soundlessly to the plush carpet, and it's only when both Artemis's hands wrap around his that Butler realizes he's now sitting between Artemis's legs. He'd been pulling away.

"Here next," Artemis tells him, sitting up and leaning against Butler's torso. He brings Butler's hand to his narrow chest, and the feel of Artemis's heartbeat is familiar and soothing. Artemis's eyes are fixed on his, shrewdly understanding and refusing to acknowledge Butler's fear. He calms.

Artemis's expression flicks to pleasure when Butler thumbs his nipple, catching the nub between his fingers and squeezing gently. Artemis is sensitive here and he usually takes advantage of it with hands and lips, and he does the same tonight, easily lifting Artemis to his level and sucking tightly. He only stops once they both look almost painfully stiff, and by then, Artemis's arms are locked around his shoulders, nails clenching into the skin there. Artemis is panting and when Butler drops a hand to circle his cock, he gasps.

He brings Artemis close to his chest, pressing a kiss to his lips and Artemis responds easily. He feels their hands clasp and oh, there it is. He isn't surprised to find the lubricant in his hand now; Artemis had come into this prepared, and it explains the pajama top barely clinging on anymore. He unsnaps it, checking the quality.

"I chose the best," Artemis says dryly, settling to straddle his lap, giving him a distinctly impatient look, and Butler pushes the thought of exactly where Artemis is comparison shopping for lubricants out of his mind. Maybe he should start inspecting Artemis's computer screens.

Artemis doesn't start when Butler slips his hand between his legs, instead melting into Butler's chest, and he stretches down to press a kiss to Artemis's loosely curled fist while he runs his own slick finger over the tight furl of his body, not daring to enter yet. "Is this all right?"

Butler receives a dirty look for his trouble and this time, he barely penetrates. Artemis immediately clenches up and he rubs the base of his spine to try and relax him, pulling him closer. It works, and it's all heat, tightness, and his head spins at the idea of being inside.

When he looks down at Artemis's face, he sees the discomfort. He should stop, he realizes, but Artemis spreads his legs further, shifting slightly and he slides deeper. So not yet. He crooks his finger, and Artemis's muscles ripple all around him, a surprised sound leaving his throat.

"Keep doing that," Artemis gasps, squirming, and he obeys. He takes the cue for a second finger too, the third, and it feels like he's prying Artemis's body open, but Artemis is clutching onto him by now, every jerk of his hips unpracticed and involuntary, pleasure etched into the blown pupils, the tiny shudders, the place where his feet are curled into the bed. Artemis is so human in his pleasure that it almost makes Butler feel he has seen something he shouldn't have, that this isn't the boy who discovered fairies, or has traveled between dimensions, and he sinks deeper into Artemis's thrall with each glimpse.

Butler tears his pants open in his need, finishing off the small bottle of lubricant, and he catches himself while he brings Artemis over him. Artemis continues the movement for him, positioning himself, and when he starts to sink down onto him, Butler's vision blurs. They barely fit, it's too tight, and Artemis makes a sound suspiciously like a sob, making him want to pull away, but Artemis is pulling him in with long limbs, a kiss, and his own body, and he's too trapped to think about escaping.

The heat of Artemis's body is impossible, but he doesn't dare move while Artemis pants into his chest, nails like claws on his shoulders. He winds his arms around Artemis, rubbing the tension from his body before going to stroke his cock, and they both make a sound when Artemis sinks down the rest of the way.

He distracts himself and Artemis with deep kisses, and soon enough, Artemis is squeezing around him experimentally in some sort of rhythm, and trying to move, but Artemis's stamina is running short and so Butler takes over. He can read the success of each thrust in the broken pitch of Artemis's voice and it's like fire between them. They both burn and like this, as in all things, Butler follows where Artemis leads, winding tighter and tighter until he explodes.

Artemis is boneless afterward, and as he withdraws and lays Artemis down at his side, Butler can't tell who the rapid heartbeat belongs to. The feeling of Artemis still pounds in his blood. Artemis is dazed when he looks at him, but the smile on his face is more brilliant than any Butler can recall, and they both sigh into the kiss. He finds his voice. "Are you all right?"

He'd checked, and Artemis seems to know he did, though the irritated look he gets carries practically nothing of irritation. "I'm well," Artemis finally answers, tugging Butler down until he's wrapped around him. "It was better than I imagined."

That's surprising, considering Artemis's imagination. And suddenly, belatedly, things click into place, and his heart clenches at the realization of why they're here, why Artemis is doing these things that he'd never do alone. "This is why we came back here, isn't it."

Artemis's sleepy smirk says enough.


End file.
